A Single Pink Rose
by Kijo Asuka
Summary: a kakasaku! Something's up with Sakura, and Kakashi needs to discover WHAT. Estimated to be a short fic. 4 or 5 chapters, unless encouraged otherwise. Thank you for reading. :3
1. This Kakashi is no Coward

**Note:**

this is a ridiculously short prelude. plz, don't kill me. 'le Edit: I tweaked the prelude a little. The old one made Kakashi's thoughts out of character... so, I hope you enjoy the improved version! :D (oh, and I do not own... or do I? O.O)

* * *

Kakashi stood expresionless, next to the cash register at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The current cashier, some hired civilian, was smoking a ciggarette lazily.

He had been standing there for 15 minutes.

His legs had forced him, all the way from the comfort of his messy apartment, to the flower shop. He had walked in, determined-- or at least appearing determined-- and had picked up the rose that caught his attention. The single pink one, fragrant and delicate, beautiful. Tough. Angry thorns were scattered strategically on the long stem.

Before he knew it, he had picked up the rose, carefully, and was thinking of ways it resembled her.

Then, in a fit of temporary insanity, he had purchased said rose. He had walked to the bored cashier, had asked how much, arched his eyebrow when he was told; then purchased it nonetheless.

Why?

In truth, he wasn't quite sure himself. All he could think of was what he had discovered.

It was all _her_ fault, for piquing his curiosity. For making him wonder. _But the fault was not all hers._ He knew, that it wasn't. He was the one who had started it. He was the one who was slightly confused, the one who looked for answers endlessly.

_Now he has found them, it seems he doesn't know what to do._

He froze. It suddenly dawned to him that he was acting like a _worthless coward_.

The cashier looked at him funny. It was about time he left. It wouldn't do for a customer to report her smoking habits to the Yamanakas...

Even if with doubts, he must go through with it all, because through his experience, the experience of discovering what was the matter with her, he... discovered something about himself too.

So, no. Kakashi will not be a coward. He won't back out.

And with that thought, and blind determination...

He walked away from the Yamanaka Flower shop, toward Sakura's residence.

Because this Kakashi is no coward.

END OF PRELUDE

* * *

Didst thou likey? I did!

**reviews are awesomeness, feedback is appreciated, and random comments are loved!**

-Kijo Asuka

((i actually wrote this after the first chapter... -.-;))

* * *


	2. The Beggining

**Note:**

Here's da first chapter!! YAY!! It's not as sweet and awesome as the prelude. k? The beggining, is actually quite strange.. 'le Edit: I fixed some spelling errors and typos. Added a bit, and took off some. But overall, it's in much better shape than it was before. Yay! :D

**Rich, I am not. Mangaka, I am not. Kishimoto, I am not. Therefore, _Naruto_ does not belong to me. Or any of those sexy ninjas. -wipes away tears- **

* * *

"Sakura-chan, do want to get some ramen with me?!" Naruta asked, for the millionth time as he left the Hospital. Kakashi-sensei had gotten ravaged by civilians from a nearby village, and had needed medical attention. The females had come at him, determined. They had torn away at his clothes, 'kyaa'-ing, and placing brightly colored lip-prints all over his person. A traveling merchant had found him, near the Konoha gates, passed out and naked. He was immediately taken to hospital for treatment, and Naruto had gone to visit him, and make a move on Sakura.

She paused. And seemed to decide something... _Dammit, the paycheck hasn't arrived yet! I'm going to be __**hungry.**_but Naruto was too busy bracing himself for disappointment, and was pleasantly surprised when she said "Yes, Baka. Pick me up in an hour." She smiled a tiny, barely there smile at him, and went off on her rounds. _Might as well get some free food!_

Naruto smiled, danced the "Grand Naruto Dance of Extreme Victory", and went off to tell _everyone_ the good news.

The Grand Naruto Dance of Extreme Victory is quite a sight. He developed it after he beat the stupidity out of Sasuke, and brought him back to Konoha. (Konoha accepted him back, on the condition that he would rebuild the Uchiha Clan with several willing wives.) It involves a series of complicated DDR moves, flips, yoga stretches, _perreo_, tai chi, flamenco, nin-jutsu, and lastly, plenty of head-banging goodness. Oh, and did I mention that at the end he rips his shirt off in passion, and throws it at the nearest bystander?

As expected, The Grand Naruto Dance of Extreme Victory made Naruto _quite_ a few fangirls.

It doesn't hurt at all that he grew his hair a little longer, and obtained some delicious muscle, either.

_.:Meanwhile..._

Sakura was checking her former sensei's blood pressure, when he suddenly jumped. It was her first time seeing him in several years, and she was... shocked.

"YO!" He looked around, paniced. _Dammit. At a hospital again..._ He looked around, and finally seemed to see Sakura for the first time. "Yo." The magical eye crease that caused his recent injuries appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to you?" she asked, curious.

"Kami. What am I doing in a hospital?" He wondered.

They had spoken at the same time.

"A merchant found you near the gates of Konoha, passed out and naked." She broke the news, shamelessly. Kakashi widened his eyes slightly in what Sakura thought was embarrassment. In reality, it was... _Kami. Naked? A good fight, perhaps? Hot smex? Someone mugged me?_

"What did I look like?" He asked, attempting to solve the mystery. He obviously didn't know what had happened, maybe he had hit his had or something.

"You were covered in lipstick, and there were some torn fragments of clothing on you. But VERY SMALL fragments, that covered NOTHING." She said, sounding angry, as a small pink blush grew on her pale, creamy cheeks. Kakashi inferred that she witnessed him in all his 'natural' glory. He grinned sexily under his mask.

Then realized he had no mask.

And swallowed that grin faster than Lee in all his drunken splendor. ((awesome episode. -laughs ass off-))

But not before Sakura saw the extreme cute-hotness of it all, and blushed a nice beet red. _KAMI! He's MY SENSEI, dammit! I shouldn't be BLUSHING!!_

There was an awkward silence, as Sakura attempted to get rid of her blush, without success, and Kakashi wondered _why_ she was blushing in the first place...

"Uh... so, how's the Hokage as a sensei?" Kakashi asked, in an attempt to end the awkward silence. He hadn't seen Sakura since she became the Hokage's pupil, she was too busy submerging herself in training and work, and they had never gone on any missions together, because shortly after training with Jeriyah, Naruto went off to Orochimaru's hide-out, _by himself_, and dragged Sasuke back. And danced the Grand Naruto Dance of Extreme Victory, of course, embarrassing Sasuke, and causing him to become a hermit his first year back.

"It's good, I learned a lot, and I can help people." She attempted a smile. It became a grimace. She was still blushing, but her face had cooled off a bit, and wasn't as horrendously red as it had been before.

Kakashi was still completely clueless as to why Sakura was blushing, and avoiding eye contact. She saw his jewels, so what? She was a medic, wasn't she used to seeing... things? He was slightly confused, and Kakashi hated being left in the dark, or wondering.

"Um... I have to go... check Chouji's arteries for blockages... bye!" She said as she sped from the room, much like Speedy Gonzalez. As she slammed the door behind her, Kakashi raised an attractive silver eyebrow. Something was up with his former student, and he wanted to know.

He needed to know.

* * *

I'll update when my muse orders me to... (ahem, my muse already ordered me to begin chapter 2... and i started it. HURRY!! review!! I'll post it faster!!)

**Pwease, pwease, PWEASE review!!  
**

-Kijo Asuka


End file.
